Why Should Me?
by Yukinaga Ezakiya
Summary: Kenapa harus gue yang sekolah disana kakak! Kenapa gue ga disekolahin ke sma negeri biasa atau sma swasta normal? kenapa gue harus ke sma khusus cowok?/ Salah siapa ngubek-ngubek anak cewek orang Rangga?/ cuma kerena itu doang gue dimasukin kesana? asal lo tau aja disana itu isinya Maho semua! / OC! Male ! Curious? Just Click the title!


A/N: OC Male kawan kawan semuaaa! Ane ga salah kan ngeletakinnya disini? Pairing? (your request)xOC!male !

The Intro Begin!

"Telaaaaat!"

Teriak seorang perempu-ralat pemuda yang sedang berlari menelusuri sempitnya pinggir jalan raya yang disesaki oleh pedagang nasi kuning dan wadai pasar dengan tambahan parkiran sepeda motornya yang berjejaran. Rangga Wicaksono namanya. Rambut hitam ikalnya terlihat berantakan tergesek angin kencang saat ia berlari, baju seragamnya kucel tak beraturan kesana kemari, tas selempangnya terbuka hampir membuat buku-bukunya terlempar keluar dari kandangnya, mukanya sama saja dengan rambutnya; berantakan, bahkan diwajahnya masih dapat dilihat bekas jejak ilernya dan jangan lupa kotoran di ujung sudut mata.

Ketahuan tidak mandi...

" 'ti gue! Bakalan kena hukuman nih! Andi nyebelin! Kenapa ga bangunin gue duluan sih! Malah ditinggal kesekolah duluan! Grr bakal gue jadiin rendang dia!" kesalnya sambil terus berlari, mengutuki si kakak yang tidak membangunkannya tadi pagi. Dia juga yang salah sih, siapa suruh juga melempar jam weker ke-27 nya ketembok kamarnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping tak bernyawa, padahal jam itu sudah melaksanakan niat baik yaitu meraung keras sebanyak sepuluh kali, untuk membangunkan tuannya yang hobi meniti mimpi layaknya orang mati.

Berduka untuk si jam weker yang malang...

Rangga menukik melewati persimpangan jalan dengan tajamnya menghasilkan suara layaknya ban sepeda motor yang ngepot tergesek jalan dan hampir menabrak loper koran yang lewat.

"HATI-HATI DONG DEK!" teriak sang loper koran ke Rangga

"MAAF BANG!" teriak Rangga meminta maaf

Setelah berhasil menghiraukan kemarahan loper koran tadi, ia terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah, terus dan terus berlari melewati pasar yang bernama Ujung Jati. melewati warung Ketupat Kandangan Mama Kasim yang aroma makanannya semerbak menggoda, ia hiraukan. Melewati warung wadai Abah Juri yang mengeluarkan wangi manis menggiurkan, ia hiraukan. Melewati warung nasi goreng Lek Sardi yang menyebarkan bau sedap pembuat lapar, ia hiraukan. Melewati Ayu Ting-Ting yang sedang live show ia hiraukan, bahkan duel maut Eyang Bubur VS Adi Bing Sutrisno yang berlangsung di sana pun tetap ia hiraukan.

"yeah! Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai!" ucapnya ketika melihat gerbang sekolahnya setinggi 3 meter dengan tulisan "Welcome to SMA Negeri 27 Ujung Kota" berwarna biru dengan latar putih yang melengkung diatasnya. Sayangnya, saat Rangga sampai kedepan gerbang sekolahnya. Gerbang itu sudah dikunci oleh Paman Herry sang juru kunci sekolah. Tentu saja dikunci, karena sudah lewat jam masuk anak sekolah yang terlalu pagi.

"Tch, benerkan! Udah ditutup gerbangnya! " rutuknya dalam hati sambil mencoba membuka pintu gerbang tersebut "manjat aja dah..." Ia lalu melihat sekitarnya jaga-jaga kalau ada Satpam Sekolah atau guru BP yang lewat. Bisa berabe dia kalau ketahuan terlambat untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"aman!" Ia lalu menaiki pagar gerbang sekolahnya dengan naluri kemonyetan yang ia miliki sekarang. Memilih pijakan dengan hati-hati dan penuh dengan kewaspadaan. Sukses melewati pagar yang menjulang tinggi, Rangga langsung bersalto kebelakang ala Kapten Tsubasa untuk meminimalkan waktu tempuhnya. "Lucky!" ucapnya sumringah karena telah berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! Waktunya bergoyang seperti dora layaknya anak kelebihan gula! Tapi, Rangga tak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu, ia harus kekelasnya sesegera mungkin supaya ia tidak dimarahi guru paling killer disekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi nak..."

DEG!

Entah kenapa jiwa dan raga Rangga langsung membeku mendengar suara yang horror sangat itu, dengan gerakan slow motion, ia mendongak keatas dan ia melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya dan ternyata itu adalah...

.

,

Sir. Alaude...

Guru pembimbing Komite kedisiplinan SMA Negeri 27 Ujung Kota.

Aah. Sir. Alaude bakal panjang umur

JGEEER!

Rangga dan Alaude langsung menoleh ke arah langit, padahal hari ini cerah ceria kenapa tiba-tiba ada petir?

Kembali ke keadaan Rangga yang sedang tertangkap basah.

"mampus..." kata Rangga dalam hati ketika melihat manusia yang ada dihadapannya adalah guru paling killer di sekolahnya. "se-selamat pagi Sir. A-Alaude..." ucap Rangga dengan terbata-bata, seketika tubuhnya langsung banjir keringat dingin kala menatap mata orang dihadapannya.

"Wao... terlambat lagi Rangga Wicaksono? Apa kali ini gara gara jam weker yang hancur lagi huh?" Kata Sir. Alaude dengan dinginnya, dia menyeringai bak setan yang mampu membuat para siswa merinding dangdut dan membuat para siswi berjatuhan pingsan karena bahagia melihat seringaiannya yang tampan. "sebenarnya gue terlambat gara-gara itu juga..." pikir Rangga "se-sebetulnya saya te-terlambat bangun S-Sir. Alaude, ka-kakak saya tidak membangunkan saya tadi pagi..." Rangga mencoba ngeles walaupun suaranya terdengar gugup. "begitukah?" kata Guru pembimbing yang berasal dari Perancis yang entah kenapa bisa berbahasa Indonesia dengan intonasi yang baik dan benar itu. "Well, tapi kali ini kau sudah terlambat untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan ini merupakan hal yang serius, jadi sekarang kau harus ke ruanganku untuk menerima hukuman dan point mu akan dikurangkan 35!" Ucap Sir. Alaude yang lagi-lagi dengan intonasi yang baik dan benar.

"double mampus!" rutuk Rangga dalam hati memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya nanti. "Gue paling gak mau masuk keruangan yang paling nyeremin itu!" pikirnya lagi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan para siswa SMA Negeri 27 Ujung Kota kalau masuk keruangan Sir. Alaude sama saja bunuh diri dengan ditabrak bemo, apalagi kalau masuknya gara-gara melakukan pelanggaran sekolah, bisa-bisa bunuh diri pakai bom atom II. "ta-tapi saya cuma terlambat 5 menit Sir!" Rangga mencoba berkelit walaupun terdengar kurang meyakinkan "lebih tepatnya 10 menit. Jangan berdalih! Kau harus keruangan ku sekarang" tegas Sir. Alaude lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Rangga. "gue harus gimana nih! Kabur aja dah!" Rangga kemudian berbalik kearah yang berlawanan dan langsun lari kearah barat menuju kantin.

"lariiii!" seru Rangga sambil berl;ari sekencang mungkin.

"Tidak semudah itu!"

CRANNKKK!

"UWAAAKH!"

BRAKKK!

Dan entah kenapa Rangga terjatuh tanpa sebab dan ternyata kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah terjerat benda metal unyu imoet bernama borgol! Yak! Borgol saudara-saudara! Borgol itu sudah dilempar Sir. Alaude saat Rangga sudah berlari 1 meter darinya.

"jangan coba coba kabur dariku Rangga Wicaksono, nah, ayo kita ke ruanganku" ucap Sir. Alaude yang menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya kemudian ia menarik belakang baju Rangga dan menyeretnya menuju tempat hukuman Rangga yang sakral.

"GYAAAA! TIDAKKKKK!"

Mengheningkan cipta untuk Rangga Wicaksono yang sedang sial...

Maybe TBC?

Weird eh? maaf deh kalo aneh...

Pleasa a critic and sugesstion for me for a better fic!

Do you wanna next chapter? Insya Allah I'ill update till 5 or 10 or more reviews

P.S many thanks for FajriKyoya for the Inspiration


End file.
